JMC (V2)
''NOTE: For those of you expecting to find information on the other version of this character, please see JMC (FTW).'' Biography Currently, nothing is known about JMC except that he's the CEO of a major company, Cornett Multimedia (supposedly responsible for many casual game engines and vast resources of music and published books), which at the last quarter of 2010 put him at a net worth of close to $450M. Family Unknown. Entrance Music Daft Punk - Derezzed Alignment Face. Think current CM Punk—that guy who, no matter what he says, even if it sounds heel, has the fans’ support 110% because he hits the nail on the head. Face Paul Levesque (Triple H) (although this can change depending on who's already taken) Move Set Desperation Finisher (used when all other options have failed or in high profile feuds that have gone on for several months) *'Retrograde' (STO backbreaker followed by Reverse STO, aka Lethal Combination, but while he's still got a hold, JMC will immediately lock in a Koji Clutch) Finisher(s) *'Retrospect' (Scoop Reverse Osaka Street Cutter) Trademark(s) *'Chiptuning' (Phoenix Splash from middle of the top rope) *'Retroaction' (Spinebuster into Sharpshooter) *'Hold My Drink, Bitch!' (backflip dropkick from the top rope) Typical Moves Common Moves: '''Buzzsaw Punch; Back Chop; Elbow Smash; Backflip Kick; Body Punch; Cockscrew Calfkick; Double Axe Hammer; Dropsault; Enzuigiri; Shuffle Side Kick; Moonlight Drive; Flashback; Saving Grace; Pull Back Big Boot; Paydirt '''Submissions: Anaconda Vise; Dragon Sleeper; Triangle Hold; Russian Leg into Armbar Running Strikes: Shining Wizard; Outside Crescent Kick; Flying Forearm Smash; Corkscrew Calf Kick Running Grapples: Christo; Reverse Swing Neckbreaker; Hurricanrana into DDT Opponent Rebounding Flying Mayorana Spinning Clothesline Shuffle Side Kick Turnbuckle Moves: Koronco Buster; Diamond Dust; Dropkick from Middle Rope toward Turnbuckle Aerial Moves: Overcastle; Dragonrana with Pin Gimmick A former streetfighter who left the sport to start fresh. It seems, however, that the spirit of competition still drives him. For reasons known only to him, he has named his trademark moves after 80's-style gaming. Personality When it comes to business, JMC is the Resident Jackass, an uncensored jerk that believes psychology is more important than physical talent. He’s the kind of guy that’ll insinuate he sodomized your sister while she went down on your girlfriend if he thinks it’ll get him a mental advantage in the ring. In his personal life, he’s the same way except when someone he cares about is around. Then, it’s almost like you’re looking at a totally different person; sweet, considerate, and willing to do just about anything to please and protect them. Unfortunately, there are few, if any, that fit that role currently. Notes for Matchwriters *Unlike most wrestlers, JMC uses pain as a fuel source—the more pain he's feeling, the more it seems to drive him to beat the odds. This is because of his alter-ego, Shadow Chaos, which usually takes over in those situations. Matchtypes where pain is intended to be inflicted (Extreme Pain, Glass Cage, etc.) are his specialty because of this very reason. *Above everything else, JMC considers wrestling a mental game, with intimidation and subtlety the key elements. As such, he rarely telegraphs his moves and changes his strategies at random. One moment, he'll be using technical maneuvers to keep his opponent on the mat; the next, he'll be slamming their face into the turnbuckle like a baseball bat to a wooden tree. This keeps him unpredictable and often throws his opponent into making mistakes in judgment, thinking he's going to go one way when in fact he's going the opposite way. *Despite acting like a heel most of the time, JMC is actually a fan favorite because of how engaged he tends to get the fans with everything. This is because he appeals to the social 'rejects', or anyone the popular media considers not normal, as a result of his right hand, an injury that would have put most people on the disability list. Therefore, if he starts having trouble gaining an edge, starting to beat his right hand on the mat in a rhythm that gets the fans applauding can be a morale booster. *JMC is used to backstabbery and can usually anticipate when someone's about to try and mess up a match. The problem is that he can lose focus of what's going on in the ring. This is really his only weak point in his psychology, one that a smart wrestler will take advantage of. Fed information *'Wrestling Style': Hybrid. Over the years, JMC's move set has become so diverse that to try and isolate a main style would be like trying to find Jesus in Vatican City. He's always adding moves to his skillset and oftentimes will pull something out of thin air if everything else has failed. *'Fave Match Types': Any match that involves pain (Extreme Pain, Glass Cage, Firebird/Inferno) *'Most Hated types': Submission Match *'Weapons': Kendo stick, video game controllers, computer keyboard Championships and accomplishments Hoosier Streetfighter Circuit *HSC's longest-reigning Transcontinental Champion (two years until his retirement from the sport) =Handler information= Name: James Email: '''thejamesmcornett@gmail.com '''MSN: james.m.cornett@live.com AIM/YIM: CaexDarastrix Skype: the.cornett.multiverse James M. Cornett Shadow Chaos